1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns shoes and is particularly directed to shoe bottoms that are made from different, interspersed materials, as well as to techniques for manufacturing such shoe bottoms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoe manufacturers are continually looking for innovative design features to incorporate into their shoes. With regard to children's shoes, this often means a design feature that is capable of entertaining the child. In addition, the consumer often wants to be able to express some aspect of his or her personality through the styles of, and the designs upon, his or her apparel. Responding to these needs, for example, is commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/268,412, filed Mar. 15, 1999 (the '412 application), which describes a shoe and a corresponding technique in which removable tattoos can be applied to the shoe, and which application is incorporated by reference herein as though set forth herein in full. Nevertheless, there is an ongoing need for new and different designs to satisfy these desires.